The work at the LFD will be focused on the development of a microscope that is based on the pump-probe principle to produce stimulated emission. In asynchronous sampling, the pump and the probe beam are operated at slightly different repetition frequencies to produce an optical beating signal of the fluorescence which contains all harmonies at once without using a delay line. Thus, this sample neterodyning technique is no longer restricted by the detector frequency response. The implementation of the asynchronous sampling technique in a microscope enables the study of ultra-fast phenomena in problems and time-resolved microscopy in using cells due to the correspondingly achievable sub-nanasecond time-resolution and ultra-high spatril resolution.